


snowball fights

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Astoria had been covered in a thick layer of snow since early in the morning, and as Ciara watched her friends run around and throw snowballs at each other, she smiled.
Relationships: Arc/Ciara (Knight Squad)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	snowball fights

Astoria had been covered in a thick layer of snow since early in the morning, and as Ciara watched her friends run around and throw snowballs at each other, she smiled.

She loved the winter holiday season. Everything was so pretty this time of year, and the winter solstice festival was definitely her favourite part. As she sat there on the steps thinking, she got so caught up in her head that she didn’t notice Arc sneaking up on her.

“Yo Ciara!” She turned to see him in the courtyard, holding two very large snowballs, both of them aimed directly at her. “No. Do NOT throw that snowball or else!”

Arc smirked, and before she could duck, he’d already managed to hit her with one. “I’m going to kill you!” Ciara yelled as she stood up and ran away, grabbing a chunk of snow in the process and rolling it into a ball before lobbing it at him.

This went on for a little over a half-hour, the two of them throwing snowballs at each other, determined to get the other person out first. Finally, Arc surrendered and Ciara let out a loud “Whoo!’ as she danced.

Arc walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he placed a quick kiss on her forehead. She grinned up at him. "I won! I won!”

“Yeah, you did.”


End file.
